


welcome home, son

by unsealie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, No Angst, Winter At Kaer Morhen, at all. none. they deserve happiness, geralt and eskel are good big brothers, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsealie/pseuds/unsealie
Summary: But first, he had to introduce his… whatever the fuck Aiden was to his family. His boyfriend? His partner?His lover?Lambert wasn’t exactly sure what Aiden was to him, but right now, it didn’t matter. He pushed open the gates in front of them and stepped into the courtyard of Kaer Morhen, comforted by the hand holding his.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	welcome home, son

**Author's Note:**

> a short and sweet prompt from my tumblr! written for aaron <3 had lots of fun with this one. the prompt was one of the wolves giggling, and i supplied that good lambert content. personally, i think he deserves to be a bit softer. if ur not a fan of that, i do apologize if this is a bit ooc.
> 
> find me on tumblr @lovelyeskel

Lambert came home last that year, a hand tucked into his own.

_Home_. It was still a foreign concept to him, considering Kaer Morhen as home. But it was an idea he was starting to hate less and less as the years passed him by. He never aged but his home did, and he was learning to love it as it was. The memories he had there included.

This development in his thinking may or may not have been brought on by a certain Cat Witcher. They had met years ago, both hired for a contract with a shitty payment and a shittier troll and shittiest of all, the man who had hired Lambert. The man died, in the end, and no, Lambert had not been sorry. He certainly wasn’t sorry when this contract led him to meet the best man he had ever met; Aiden.

Aiden had changed his life. Lambert would never say it out loud, and certainly not to the Witcher’s face, but he could quietly admit it to himself. Aiden had changed his damn life, and for that, he owed Aiden everything.

Aiden was a whirlwind of colour and light in Lambert’s world full of bleak grey. He was loud and excitable, and he spoke with his hands, and Lambert was enamoured after two days together. His green eyes - unfair, in Lambert’s opinion, that Cats were allowed green, not the amber of other schools - were the best thing to wake up to, his smile something heavenly, a gift from the Fae Lambert knew he shouldn’t accept. His ideas were stupid and insane on the best of days. He was perfect.

They had traveled the Path together for years, meeting up and sharing their summers togethers. Sometimes, they stayed together well into autumn. This year was different. Aiden was coming home with him, and honestly, a small part of Lambert regretted the decision almost immediately. How would his family react to a Cat in their home? Cats weren’t necessarily known for their stunning conversation skills and polite demeanors. It didn’t matter much anymore; it was much too late to turn Aiden away.

They had made it to the gates of Kaer Morhen with snow caked to their boots, icy flakes caught in their hair. The sun was almost fully set, supper long since passed. Lambert was ready for a bath- fuck, he could practically hear the hot springs calling his name. But first, he had to introduce his… whatever the fuck Aiden was to his family. His boyfriend? His partner?

His lover?

Lambert wasn’t exactly sure what Aiden was to him, but right now, it didn’t matter. He pushed open the gates in front of them and stepped into the courtyard of Kaer Morhen, comforted by the hand holding his.

“Little wolf!”

Lambert’s head snapped up and he felt a smile break across his face at the sight of his brother standing in the doorway to the keep. He was surprised to see Geralt, since the other Witcher didn’t winter with them often, but Gods was he glad to see him. And behind him, another familiar face- Eskel, wrapped up in furs, his hair disheveled like he had just woken from a nap. He likely had. Lambert felt something in him break and he ran forward, leaving Aiden by the gates as he went to his family. He crashed into Geralt first, a high giggle escaping him as he pressed his face into his brother’s chest. He felt arms wrap around him and melted into the embrace, and Lambert felt _safe_ for the first time in months.

“Fuck,” he whispered, lifting his head to look up at Geralt, taking in the new scars and the distinct lack of stubble. Taking in everything. Geralt smelled a bit different this year, probably because of the bard he had started hanging around, but it was nice. He smelled… happier than he normally did. Lambert found he didn’t mind at all. He jolted forward when another body pressed up behind him, Eskel’s arms holding them both close.

“It’s good to have you home, Lamb,” Eskel murmured, his nose rubbing along his jaw, down his neck, up into his hair. Eskel was scenting him, making him smell like _home_ and _family_ again.

“It’s good to be home.” The year had been rough for him and Aiden, monsters plentiful but money scarce. It was his twentieth year on the Path, and he still wasn’t as experienced as his brothers, his father, but he had taken up whatever jobs he could. Most of them ended in injuries, near death experiences he wasn’t keen on repeating. He was glad to be home for the season, where they didn’t go to bed with empty stomachs, where he wouldn’t have to worry about the pain of the Path.

Their hug ended too soon and Lambert was again standing in the cold, but this time, it wasn’t permanent. He could feel the heat from the fires roaring inside the keep, and he smiled, a giddy thing. He turned and waved Aiden over, hesitantly taking Aiden’s hand in his own when he came to stand beside them.

“Geralt, Eskel, this is Aiden. My partner. On the Path and in life.”


End file.
